Démon Nocturne
by Okami123
Summary: Un petit one-shot sur Blue Exorcist à n'absolument pas prendre au sérieux, c'est juste pour lire et se détendre. Que se passerait-il si Rin était un démon sans s'en apercevoir ? Vous comprendrez très vite.


C'était un soir d'hiver. La nuit tranquille et harmonieuse enveloppait la ville. Une douce brise voyageait entre les mèches noires du jeune professeur. Il soupira. Ses yeux bleus inspectaient le paysage nocturne illuminé par les éclairages des lampadaires et les habitations. Il ne montait que très rarement sur le toit des vieux dortoirs. Généralement, c'était son frère qui occupait cette place, à l'écart des regards. Il s'isolait souvent en compagnie de Kuro, son Cait Sith, avec qui il communiquait silencieusement grâce à leurs facultés de démon. En parlant de démon, le jeune garçon était de plus en plus tourmenté par cette étrange source de pouvoir qui grandissait en lui. Il n'en connaissait pas encore la cause, mais il était sûr d'une chose : si cela continuait ainsi, cela lui attirerait que des ennuis supplémentaires.

Ce soir, ce n'était pas son frère qui se tenait assis, sur le toit des anciens dortoirs recroquevillé contre lui-même, le regard plongé dans le vide, mais bien lui, Yukio Okumura, professeur à la fantastique Académie de la Croix-Vraie, sous les ordres de l'extravagant Méphisto Pheles. La fine pellicule blanche qui recouvrait le béton noir de la ville apportait un réconfort au noiraud. Il soupira à nouveau et remonta ses lunettes à montures noires avec son index.

Pourquoi il était là ? C'était simple. Deux mots : réunion Shura. Le jeune professeur avait quémandé à l'exorciste un moment – même court – dans la semaine, où ils pourraient discuter de certains sujets qui inquiétaient Yukio. Même si la classe de Rin restait gérable en cours avec un minimum de discipline, son travail et ses efforts n'avaient cessé d'augmenter, et ses heures de sommeil de diminuer. De forts cernes creusaient le dessous de ses yeux couleur océan. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé entre ses cours et parfois même, c'était son frère, le plus grand des dormeurs et des paresseux, qui le réveillait le matin. Même le café et le thé ne pouvaient plus rien pour lui. Après tout, il n'avait que quinze ans ! Pour régler son problème, il avait sollicité l'aide de Shura, lui demandant si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant, cette dernière, fidèle à elle-même, était entrée dans la salle de classe – le lieu de rendez-vous –, une canette d'alcool à la main, les joues rouges, et ses propos étaient confus et n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Elle était complètement enivrée.

À cette pensée, Yukio crispa ses poings. _On ne peut pas lui faire confiance ! Elle n'a aucun professionnalisme !_

Une migraine saisit le jeune homme. Il grogna de douleur. _Non… calme-toi. Inutile de s'énerver… je vais seulement prendre de l'aspirine…_

Il se leva, descendit du toit et referma la fenêtre. Sa lampe de chevet pour seule lumière, il jeta un œil vers le coin de la chambre qui appartenait à son frère. Celui-ci était profondément endormi, une jambe sur sa couverture, et un bras pendant dans le vide. Kuro dormait lui aussi, sur son ventre, roulé en boule, ses deux queues remuant légèrement. _Il doit rêver_ , souria Yukio. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains où il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie. Il saisit un paquet, sortit un cachet qu'il avala avec un peu d'eau. _Ça va aller mieux maintenant…_

Heureusement pour lui, demain était un jour sans cours

O ~ O ~ O

Le jeune démon sentit quelque chose sur sa joue. Une chose douce s'amusait à appuyer sur sa peau. Dans les premiers instants, Rin sourit, cela ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Cependant, lorsque ce mouvement devint répétitif, Rin grogna, agacé. Ce ne fut pas son frère qui lui répondit, à son grand étonnement.

« **RIN ! RÉVEILLE-TOI ! YUKIO VA ETRE EN COLÈRE SI TU NE TE LÈVES PAS.** »

 _Kuro ?_ Le garçon maugréa quelques mots et se releva. Le Caith Sith essayait de le réveiller vainement, en tapotant sa joue avec sa patte. Le soleil était déjà levé, et s'introduisait dans la chambre avec les volets inexistants. Le démon regarda l'heure et écarquilla les yeux. _Déjà midi ?! Impossible !_ Rin se leva d'un bond de son lit et se dirigea vers la cuisine où son frère s'apprêtait à partir. Ce dernier dévisagea son jumeau, encore en tenue de nuit.

« Yukio ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, enfin ! brailla Rin.

— Te réveiller ? Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas cours aujourd'hui…

— Pas cours ? …Génial ! »

 _Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en souvenais pas…_

« Où tu vas ? Il y a une mission ? lança-il, tout excité et sa queue démoniaque commençait à remuer dans son dos.

— Non, monsieur Pheles voulait me voir.

— Ohhh…

— Rin… ?

— Quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu as, sur ta joue, et… sur tes poings et tes bras… ?

— Comment ça ? »

Il toucha ses joues, une entaille y était creusée sur sa joue gauche, quant à ses poings et ses bras, ils étaient couverts de croûtes, de bleus, d'égratignures et de petits filets de sang séché rayaient ses membres. Son frère soupira en relevant ses lunettes.

« Tu t'es encore battu, c'est ça ? lança-t-il gravement.

— N-Non ! J'te jure… je sais pas d'où ça vient ! Je n'ai rien fait ! protesta l'aîné en s'examinant.

— C'est ça… Quand apprendras-tu à te tenir tranquille… ? »

Yukio sortit de son équipement un ruban de sparadrap, un morceau de coton, ainsi qu'une petite bouteille spray blanche. Il s'approcha de son frère et appliqua le coton imbibé de désinfectant sur la plaie de sa joue. Rin couina.

« Depuis le temps, tu devrais y être habitué… »

Il en fit de même pour ses poings et ses bras puis les pensa. Son jumeau se plaint de sa difficulté à se mouvoir. Yukio remballa son matériel.

« À cause de toi, je suis en retard, soupira Yukio.

— Hé ! Je n'ai rien fait, je le promets ! Je ne sais pas comment ces blessures sont apparues sur mon corps !

— **C'EST LE PIRE MENSONGE QUE J'AI JAMAIS ENTENDU VENANT DE TOI !** ricana Kuro qui s'invitait dans la pièce.

— Contre qui tu t'es frotté, cette fois ? questionna l'adolescent aux grains de beauté.

— Personne ! » soutenu Rin.

Le cadet soupira. Pourquoi son frère était… comme ça ? Nul n'en saurait jamais rien. Peu importe, il prit la porte, son sac en bandoulière rebondissant contre ses hanches au rythme de ses pas. Rin regarda ses bandages avec dégoût. Pas de cours, et il se retrouvait avec ça ! Quelle vaine ! Pas d'importance, il alluma la télévision. Après quelques publicités, les informations passèrent. Rin colla son nez à l'écran en gémissant.

« Nooooooooooooooooon ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!

— **QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE, RIN ?** accourut Kuro.

— Le supermarché de l'Académie… ils l'ont fermé ! Ils disent que les vitres ont été brisées et que plusieurs rayons ont été saccagés !

— **QUI IRAIT CAMBRIOLER UN SUPERMARCHÉ... ?**

— Noooooooon ! Où est-ce que je vais acheter les sukiyakis pour le dîner… ? chouina le démon.

— **PAS DE SUKIYAKIS ? MAIS C'EST AFFREUX !** »

Tel maître, tel Caith Sith.

O ~ O ~ O

Lorsque Yukio rentra, le soir, après une autre réunion avec Shura gâchée, il en avait assez. Il sursauta lorsqu'il trouva son frère allongé dans la cuisine blême. Il accourut vers lui, en panique.

« Rin ! Rin ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Répond !

— Yukio… y'a plus… plus de sukiyakis… c'est horrible… !

— Hein ? fit-il en lâchant son frère, arrête de faire l'imbécile, Rin ! Tu m'épuises ! Ce n'est pas grave qu'il soit fermé ce supermarché !

— Alors tu as vu les infos ? demanda-t-il en se relevant.

— Oui. Je savais que tu jouerais une comédie… mais à ce point ! J'ai fais les courses pour palier à ce… manque.

— Sérieux ? T'as pris quoi ?

— Des légumes, un peu de viande, tout ce qu'il faut pour un ragoût.

— Du ragoût ? répéta Rin, sans conviction, ça vaudra jamais les sukiyakis ! Mais bon… je peux en faire quelque chose de délicieux ! »

Yukio ne répondit rien et se contenta de se diriger vers la chambre. Rin mit son tablier, sortit la planche à découper et son couteau de cuisine. Il sortit sa barrette fétiche de sa poche et releva ses cheveux gênants. Il était prêt ! Kuro resta prêt de son maître pendant toute la préparation, à humer le délicat fumet de la viande grillée et des légumes bouillis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rin débarqua, deux bols remplis de nourriture et un plus petit, pour l'instant vide à la main. Un sourire ravissant illuminait son visage. Son frère lisait un manuel sur la pharmacologie et les démons sous le koatsu. Rin déposa les trois bols et repartit chercher la casserole qui contenait le reste de ragoût qu'il versa dans le plus petit. Yukio déposa son livre et regarda le bol fumant. Rin et Kuro n'en firent pas de même, après avoir remercié les divinités pour leur repas, ils se mirent à dévorer la nourriture comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Yukio porta la cuillère à sa bouche et une saveur exquise envahit sa langue. Rien à dire, son frère était vraiment le plus doué en cuisine.

Après le repas, Yukio retrouva sa même routine, sur le toit, la même migraine, le même médicament. Rin était occupé à lire un manga de comédie, et ricanait de temps à autre. Puis ses yeux le piquèrent, et ses paupières se refermèrent doucement sur ses iris bleus.

O ~ O ~ O

Un bruit de vaisselle réveilla en sursaut Yukio. Le cœur battant, ses yeux était écarquillés. Il mit des lunettes et se leva. _La cuisine ?_ Encore endormi, sa vision était floue. Mais pourtant, il voyait bien, cette lumière bleue éclairant la pièce. _L-Les flammes de Rin ?!_ Il tomba des nues. Son jumeau était là, debout, en plein milieu de la nuit, le Kômaken sorti de son fourreau, sa forme démoniaque se révélant entièrement. Il se dirigeait lentement vers la porte. Yukio courut vers son frère aîné et le retient par l'épaule. Son frère avait les yeux fermés ! _Un somnambule ? Sérieusement ?_ Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il le tirer de son sommeil plus qu'agité ? _J'ai entendu dire qu'il était dangereux de le faire… Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je sais !_ Yukio saisit la queue démoniaque de son frère et la tira d'un coup sec. Rin hurla de douleur et se retourna vers lui en lui infligeant une baffe. Les yeux grands ouverts, il mettait les mains sur sa bouche, surpris de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Yukio remit ses lunettes de travers, malheureusement, la force surnaturelle de son frère avait réussi à tordre une des branches dans son geste. Il frotta sa joue désormais rouge et douloureuse.

« Yukio mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, t'es dingue ou quoi ? Ça fait hyper mal… !

— Tu étais en train de faire une crise de somnambulisme, expliqua-t-il.

— Du somnanquoi ?

— Tu t'es levé dans ton sommeil et tu t'apprêtais à partir des dortoirs. Si monsieur Pheles et Mlle Kirigakure t'avaient vu dans cet état…

— Je… ! Le Kômaken ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche avec lui ?! » s'écria le démon en regardant le sabre dans l'une de ses mains et ses flammes qui se déchaînaient sur le bout de sa queue.

— Je ne sais pas, mais quoi que tu veuilles faire, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Retournons nous coucher, nous verrons cela demain, veux-tu ? …Ah, et, une chose : donne-moi le Kômaken cette fois, je te prie. Je pense que c'est plus sûr pour nous deux et pour la ville entière. »

Rin s'exécuta en râlant puis enroula sa queue autour de son torse, des larmes de douleur au coin des yeux. Quand Yukio se recouvra de sa couverture et se plongea dans son oreiller, il ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Les flammes sataniques de Rin envahissaient encore son esprit, le rendant encore plus nerveux, son cœur battait la chamade. _Et si un jour il m'arrivait pareil… ?_

Cette pensée le terrifia, et il ne put récupérer quelques heures de son précieux sommeil.

O ~ O ~ O

Cette fois-ci, ce fut bien son frère qui le réveilla. Kuro ronronnait sur son ventre. Rin lui caressa doucement la tête avec sa main. Les images de cette nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. _Nous verrons cela demain, veux-tu ?_ lui avait dit son frangin. Il sentait qu'aujourd'hui allait être le jour des explications. Il soupira et rejoignit son frère dans la cuisine après avoir enfilé son uniforme. Il était déjà prêt et l'attendait.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Les cours commencent plus tôt, tu as une évaluation foireuse à préparer ? questionna l'adolescent aux grandes canines.

— Non, pas du tout. Je vais chez ma mère de Shiemi, pour voir si elle n'aurait pas quelque chose contre… ton problème.

— Je peux t'accompagner ?

— Allez, viens. »

Tous deux sortirent des dortoirs. Un peu plus tard, les deux jumeaux se firent rejoindre par les étudiants de l'Académie.

« Je te félicite, espèce de tache ! lança une voix que Rin aurait reconnue entre mille.

— La ferme, le créteux. »

Ryûji les rejoint en quelques foulées. Il saisit le démon par le col et l'attira vers lui. Les huit centimètres d'écart qui les séparaient se faisaient le plus ressentir lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient. Le nez froncé et les dents à découvert, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lâcher Rin une seule seconde et profitait de sa grande taille pour le soulever.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire une chose pareille, bâtard ? On peut savoir ?

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lâche-moi !

— Il n'est pas au courant, Ryûji, lâche-le s'il te plait. »

Le jeune homme à la crête grogna et lâcha le col de son frère en lui lançant un dernier regard haineux. Il se mit à marcher derrière eux, sans dire un mot _. Mais pourquoi il nous suit… ?_ grogna Rin. Peu importe. Il décida de faire abstraction du jeune aux piercings. Arrivés devant le magasin d'Exorciste, les trois jeunes entrèrent et une petite clochette signala leur présence. La mère Moriyama était en train de mettre de l'ordre dans ses plantes et ses fioles de Soigneur. Elle sourit en les voyant entrer.

« Bonjour, jeunes gens, que me vaut le plaisir ?

— Bonjour madame, répondit Yukio, j'aimerais savoir si vous n'aviez pas un remède contre le somnambulisme.

— Hum… si tu veux mon avis, mon garçon, réfléchit la femme, il faut faudrait mieux des somnifères dans ton cas.

— … Yukio essaya de cacher ses cernes, c'est pour mon frère, dit-il simplement.

— Oh oui, cette histoire ! J'arrive, je crois avoir quelque chose en réserve.

— Non mais franchement… soupira Ryûji.

— On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous as suivi, toi ? » cracha Rin.

L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de répliquer (ou de répondre), de nouveaux clients entrèrent dans la boutique. C'étaient Koneko, Izumo, Renzô et Méphisto qui avaient pénétré dans la pièce – qui devenait un peu étroite pour tout ce joli monde. Yukio s'inclina devant le directeur et Rin et Ryûji en firent de même. _Méphisto… ici ?! Il me veut quoi encore… ?_ s'exaspéra le fils du Malin. Lorsque la mère de Shiemi revint, un tube à essais contenant une substance douteuse à la main, elle salua à son tour .

« Je ne suis pas ici pour les plantes et autres remèdes, fit le directeur. Je suis venu pour le fils de Satan. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant des incidents que vous avez causés…

— Euh...bah…euh… Non. J'en sais rien, alors si vous pouviez m'éclairez…

— Comment ?! s'écria Izumo, mais t'es vraiment pire que cet abruti aux cheveux roses !

— Calme-toi, Izumo… murmura gentiment Koneko.

— Mais de quoi vous parlez, tous ? Je comprends rien moi…

— C'est si surprenant… ! Décidément Okumura, vous êtes plein de surprises ! s'exclama le directeur, jouant avec son parapluie. Les caméras de sécurité de ce fameux supermarché ravagé vous ont enregistré pendant votre acte, dommage pour vous…

— HEIN ? cria Rin. Mais je n'ai rien fait !

— Erreur, mon cher, vous avez brisé les vitres à l'aide de vos poings et détruit plusieurs rayons de marchandise à l'aide du Kômaken. Je suis désolé, mais comprenez que de tels agissements méritent une sanction, élucida Méphisto.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas au courant ! grogna le créteux.

— Rin n'a aucun souvenir de ses actes, fit simplement Yukio.

— Comment ? questionna le directeur.

— Il a fait du somnambulisme, je suis venu ici afin d'y trouver un remède. Je l'ai retrouvé cette nuit levé, avec le Kômaken dégainé et sa forme démoniaque se révélant à quiconque était dans la pièce. Il n'a pas fait exprès disons…

— Alors… c'est moi le responsable de tout ça ? … Oups…

— Ce n'est pas sa faute, , veuillez faire abstraction de ses agissements d'hier, demanda Yukio.

— Mon chez Yukio, je ne peux pas faire ce qui m'est interdit. Ce rejeton a transgressé plus de règles que n'importe quel élève. À savoir, attaque d'un commerce, de marchandise, mise en danger du Kômaken, forme démoniaque exposée au plus haut point…

— Hé attendez ! Les deux dernières ne s'appliquent qu'à moi, c'est pas juste ! rétorqua Rin.

— C'est pour ça que vous attendra en salle de retenue ce soir même. Un conseil, amenez vos livres de psaumes…

— De psaumes ?! Nan, je vous en supplie, c'est la chose la plus ingrate de l'exorcisme. Non, laissez-moi-même faire le ménage à la place ! cria Rin, larmoyant.

— Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut supplier, mais votre professeur… À la revoyure ! s'écria-t-il, après avoir disparu dans un nuage de fumée rose qui lui était caractéristique.

— M-Mon frangin ? Yukio ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui... »

Le nommé remonta ses lunettes qui affichèrent un reflet et sorti de la pièce sans regarder quiconque. _Le fourbe ! Il en a profité pour payer !_ Rin détala du magasin en sortant un rapide « Au revoir ! » à la femme Moriyama avant de se précipiter vers l'allée. Derrière une porte coulissante, une jeune fille blonde avait observé la scène en silence. L'atmosphère froide de dehors s'engouffrait dans le magasin.

« YUKIO ! Reviens ici, sale binoclard ! » cria l'aîné qui se fit rejoindre par la bande.

Renzô s'approcha de lui, l'œil malicieux, comme à son habitude.

« Nan mais avoue, t'as fait semblant. T'es sorti pour quoi, tu voulais mater ? fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

— Q-Quoi ? Mais puisque je vous dis que j'ai pas fait exprès ! se défendit-il.

— Je pense qu'il dit vrai, Renzô, fit Koneko.

— Mais quand même, quel veinard tu fais ! Une retenue avec Shura franchement, c'est le pied ! » continua l'adolescent aux cheveux teintés.

Rin se rappela de son dernier moment passé avec son mentor. Un entraînement. Il était sûr que la jeune femme profitait de sa position supérieure pour lui en faire baver.

« Ouais bah, chacun a sa définition, hein… maugréa-t-il. »

Le soir même, trois têtes masculines l'observaient à travers la fenêtre de la salle de retenue. Pouffés de rire, ils ne regrettaient pas d'être venus à ce chef-d'œuvre que leur offrait Rin.


End file.
